The availability of adequate storage space for personal undergarment items in the home has been a constant problem. Such items are commonly stored on a hanger, in a dresser drawer, in drawer boxes, in a laundry room, or in bathrooms. Undergarments require considerable space in a dresser drawer or other locale and are difficult to maintain in an organized state. Further, the unique storage requirements of bras to maintain their shape render typical clothing storage locations and methods ineffective.
Several methods have been developed in the past in an effort to solve the continual problem of storing such undergarments. Undergarment items have been stored in boxes, bins or other containers, and in other manners. None of the known techniques of undergarment storage like the bra box and panty box and a barrel organizer have the combined desired objective of creating additional storage space with an economical system, which can hook onto a horizontal structure, such as a closet rod, door knob, or a hook.
Known storage systems are bulky and take up valuable space where positioned and do not provide the high degree of undergarment organization and protection which is desirable. Many known storage systems inconveniently require assembly, or tools and the drilling of holes in walls or other structures for installation. These storage systems take up valuable drawer, shelf or floor space in a room. They do not allow several undergarment items to be stored hanging in a central location. Furthermore, these storage systems require rummaging through barrels, boxes, baskets or drawers to locate an undergarment item, causing undergarment and their matching sets to separate or be misplaced. For these and other reasons, it is desirable to provide an improved undergarment organizer storage system capable of effectively and economically storing and protecting personal undergarment items and the like while hanging on an existing structure.